supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation:Devastation/Roleplay
Idea by:Icewish Info After The Game of Death, the fighters have been imprisoned by the Stadium Bosses, even the winner, Ike. They are in a state of suspended animation, and it is up to their "side-kicks" to save them! Remember, you may only use minor characters, OC and real. Anyone may join the RP at any time, but there entrance must be smooth an cause no unnecessary trouble. RP Characters Epona (Icewish) Quicksilver (Icewish) Navi (Icewish) Ares (Serperior) (Icewish) Mars (Unfezant) (Icewish) Volvagia (Icewish) Flames (WolfStar) Servine (WolfStar) Dewott (WolfStar) Legend (WolfStar) Eddie (Night) Pad (Night) Melody (Night) In the Stadium.... Servine flashed out the sword of Snivys. "Come out RGs.....We don't want to hurt you now. But well kill you soon!" she exclaimed. ✰WolfStar✰ "Shut up!" shouted Quicksilver to Servine. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Servine shut up. ✰WolfStar✰ Navi tried to hack into the controls, but couldn't. "The password is a lot more complicated," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "here let me try to get in"said eddie.03:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Skaarsgurd (talk) Navi nodded and let him try. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "almost got it"said eddie still working on the password.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Volvagia looked at the fighters in the different cylinders. He saw Sheik in on, an Zelda in the other, and found it to be very strange... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "i got it!" said eddie happly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) The cylinders opened, and they didn't set off an alarm or anything. But right away, the fighters started areguing and fighting with eachother. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) pad pulled out his gun and shot the wall to make everyone stop fighting with eachother.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Listen!" shouted Navi. Epona started talking something, but only Link understood her in her own language. Navi translated "The Stadium Bosses have captured you! You are in their HQ an we must escape now! Do not be angry with eacother! But join together so we may all be free!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Navi and Epona are right,if we want to get out of here we need to stop fighting!"shouted pad.04:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Skaarsgurd (talk) They stoped fighting. The Stadium Bosses suddenly appeared behind them. "Oh what have we here?" said the one who looks like the leader. "The rats have escaped their cage." He said is calmly and coldly; ice formed in his words. One of them drew a gun. "I say we kill them all! Right now!" it hissed, wildly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:04, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "or we could kill you!!"yelled Pad and Eddie at the same time.04:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Skaarsgurd (talk) Navi fell adn hit a button by mistake. The stadium bosses vanished suddenly again, and the large screen on the computer showed the face of a young man. "Um, hi," said the recording. He whent on about a long speach about the robots who they called the stadium bosses and why the were created. "To the person who is reading this, because I will already be dead," said the recording. "There is a white USB that says "A.I.Z." on it. Plug that into the port on the back of their heads to reset them if they ever malfunction." It then turned off.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "so we have to turn the robot bosses off to kill them" asked Melody "i guess so"said Eddie.04:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Skaarsgurd (talk) "Um, that wasn't what he said, but yeah..." said Zelda. They started seachring for the USB. Epona found it and gave it to "Master." "How do we get the 'USB' inside them?" asked Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Servine starting cursing as she tried to free Lucario. ✰WolfStar✰ "Let go of me! What's wrong with you!" said Lucario as Servine started shaking Lucario's arm. "Go find the SBs, you moron!" Lucario ran away from Sevine, who she now thought was insane. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "what should we do now?"asked Melody "i'm gonna go and help lucario you guys can stay here"Pad said running after Lucario.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lucario spotted one of the Stadium Bosses, but kept out of their sight. She motioned to Link to toss her the USB. He did and she snuck up behind the robot and pluged the pen drive in the port on the back of its head. Its arms whent limp, and a green letter "A" flashed on it's head for a breif moment. It then collapsed and started deleting its own memory. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Servine quickly (bleep!)ed around a boss, stoping it. Legend ran up to Lucario. "Boss is catched!" he said. (0_0) Lucario placed USB in the back of the bosses' head. It went limp and a blue letter "I" flash on its head before it collapsed. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (Um, she rather have a pokemon as a boyfriend. She trying to STOP it by using WRAP! And also I got a 47 pokemon!) Dewott was confused. ✰WolfStar✰ (You said the r word.... Plus, it's illegal....) The last one was captured and erased. A red "Z" flashed on its head. Later.... The stadium bosses were moved to a room that looks like a hospital. They woke up, but they looked different. They all had two "eyes" on their faces, like they were planned to have, comming from pixels that covered their entire bodies. They looked confused, yet completly innocent. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hello!" hissed Servine. "Um....Is it a big deal I have many weapons?" asked Legend. Iggy laughed madly at Legend. "Um...Yea you iditot!" exclaimed Dewott. "Well our work is over." said Servine. "If we go back home, I'd like to stick with you." said Dewott. "And I'll return to my trio." growled Legend. "And I'll be killed." hissed Iggy. Servine ingored him. ✰WolfStar✰ "Um, hi?" said the robot with green eyes. "This is stupid!" said Sheik. "We shouldn't let them live! They are just stupid chunks of metal anyways!" "I don't understand," said the robot with red eyes, sadly. His voice had been repaired, so he sounded just like the first one who spoke. "W-What have we done?" "That isn't important," said Link to the robots. He narrowed his eyes at Sheik. "Have you learned nothing?" he growled at Sheik. Sheik turned away, defeated. "We won't ever forget what you did," said Link. "So at least give them a chance." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC) "Let's melt them!" said Samus. "Let's leave!" said Snake. "...." thought Iggy, Ridley and Meta Knight. Servine started to curse, and Dewott fell asleep. "You took these people, inprismed them, killed your frickin' creater, abused Ike the game of death winner and pretty much trapped the rest! Liers, let the tao power burn you! I mean Reshiram power!" yelled Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ The robots just blinked. "I don't understand; who are you?" said the robot with the green eyes. "All I remember is my name, which is Archimedes, and that is Iaasac and Zeno." He pionted to the other two. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Iggy walked up with a machine. "It can see the last few hours of the past for the person or creature." he said. He typed in Stadium Bosses. It showed when they were fighting the rest. "See :)" said Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ "Gross, stop touching me!" said Zeno as Iggy was "typing" info into him. He moved backwards, away from him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) "Wow! I have no idea why that fails!" said Iggy. Servine glared at the bosses.... ✰WolfStar✰ "Organic or not, everyone finds you to be a perv..." said Ilia to Iggy. Zeno looked startled an almost afraid of Iggy. "If we tell them what happens, it could undo everything," whispered Lucario to Iggy. "So keep quiet." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:32, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Servine stopped cursing. ✰WolfStar✰ "I need to know," said Link. "Do you know why you were built?" "It's strange, they act so real. Their voices sound like those of living breathing people." He thought. Archimedes nodded his head. "Um, I think so," he said. "We were programed to be perfect through imperfection, to act just like real humans. But I don't know the rest....I have forgotten." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Legend was about to talk about the arena when Servine shut him up. ✰WolfStar✰ Link nodded. "I see," he said. "Well, we should be going." Their eyes became bent, symbolizing the look of sadness. "Why?" asked Zeno. "Although, Pervy Turtle Guy can leave." Zelda started laughing and couldn't stop. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Iggy had an angier magment. "Wow he's a freak." said Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ (A person can't have an "anger management" as a feeling. Those are classes used to control a persons anger issues.) "But you were the one how touched me-" Iaasac put his hand over Zeno's mouth and he stopped talking. Link started typing into the main computer. "I've seen them do this once, so I think I know how to make a portal form..." he said. One flashed open that lead to Hyrule. They said good bye to the Stadium Bosses, and left for home. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Iggy opened one to popstar and one to the pokemon world. "What region?" asked Dewott. "Unova." said Iggy. Servine and Legend didn't care. Meta knight left... "Who next?" asked Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ The rest of the people left. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:36, September 16, 2012 (UTC) "Good Bye." said Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ "Goodbye," replied Archimedes. Zeno waved his hand. Isaac nodded but sayed quiet. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) "We are free. We are legends. We are ready to go home." thought Legend. Then the pokemons left. ✰WolfStar✰ (RP is closed, do not post anymore! This is the last post because I have to write how they die.) Everyone left the stadium, and left Archimedes, Zeno, and Isaac alone. They didn't know what to do, so they started exploring. They found a disk and slid it into the computer. It was video from the surveillance cameras placed around the stadium. After several minutes of horror, Archimedes shouted "My God! We're monsters!" They felt that they didn't deserve to live, so Isaac and Zeno quickly ended themselves. Archimedes, on the other hand, felt that he had to die as slowly and painfully as he possibly could. He tore himself to pieces. Their bodies became a dull gray once they died. Several other robots peered around the corners of the room; they didn't believe it, that they had ended their own lives right before them. (That was darker than I though it would be... :( ) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay